Algo no tan terrible
by HelenRosalie
Summary: Lo había intentado amenazándolo con lanzarle un hechizo, con no hablarle más, incluso con sacarle los privilegios que él ahora tenia, pero no, Ronald Weasley era terco, casi tanto como una mula y se saldría con la suya.


**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Ron Weasley está decidido a dar a conocer el motivo de su felicidad de una buena vez.

* * *

No, no tenia miedo.

Bueno tal vez si, un poquito.

Mucho, tanto que casi se convertía en terror. _Francamente Hermione no te entiendo, vamos, vamos_.

El tic-tac, tic-tac del reloj la iba a enfermar, era monstruoso ¿ es qué nadie lo escuchaba?. Le sudaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas, y sentía ese mini ataque al corazón parecido al que ocurre cuando crees que has perdido algo importante. ¿Quién la había mandado? realmente, ella podría estar leyendo o mirando a los gnomos del jardín o fingiendo estar estudiando, eso no era raro, siempre estaba estudiando, pero no, estaba ahí en la cocina, perfecto, _me las vas a pagar Ronald lo juro._

Y ahora no solamente el reloj de múltiples manecillas hacia ruido, los pájaros también se habían ensañado con ella, bien bien bien, algo más? ah sí , su estúpida sonrisa, su sonrisa ladeada, la sonrisa a la que no se podía negar. Lo había intentado, claro, diciendo cosas como, _realmente podríamos esperar otro momento! , _o _por Merlin Ron hoy no es un buen día; ahora no puedo tengo cosas que hacer; ¿ es qué nunca entiendes nada?. _Lo había intentado amenazándolo con lanzarle un hechizo, con no hablarle más, incluso con sacarle los privilegios que él ahora tenia, pero no, Ronald Weasley era terco, casi tanto como una mula y se saldría con la suya. Lo haría porque había esperado mucho para hacerlo, lo haría sólo por llevarle la contra otra vez, lo haría porque quería que todos sepan que lo había conseguido, ella era suya y por Merlin que todos lo sabrían.

Pero él se había cansado y entre reproches, maldiciones y palabras que intentaban endulzarlo la había arrastrado (_literalmente_) por toda la casa, _oh vamos!_- dijo sonriendo ( maldita, maldita sonrisa)- _puedes enfrentarte a un troll, pero no a esto?._

Este momento llegaría, lo sabia, pero ¿ tan rápido?, - _ya hace seis meses Hermione- _bien bien, iremos. Será algo rápido, sin dolor, sin respirar siquiera, lo diremos y correremos, no no no qué estas diciendo, eres inteligente, una bruja inteligentísima dicen por ahí, oh vamos.

Y ahora estaban ahí, lo _dos, _sentados en la cocina de la madriguera, bueno, ella estaba sentada, el estaba casi tirado arriba de una silla,

¿_podrías sentarte bien? - oh vamos déjalo ya ... _

Era algo estúpido contarlo, _Ella_ ya lo sabía, estaba segura, no era ninguna tonta, seguro los oía, los observaba, controlaba cuanto tiempo estaban solos y los iba a buscar en el momento adecuado ( _solo por si acaso ..._ ), seguro notaba que las peleas habían disminuido, el roce de manos, el sonrojo; pero no decía nada tampoco.

La puerta se cerró y apareció ella, la causa de su tormento llegaba casi al metro sesenta, pura magia, un corazón enorme, ojos maternales tan parecidos a los de él pero con ese tinte como Ginevra, manos que eran capaces de preparar cosas deliciosas, pero si le hacia algo a su hijo, _oh oh_, podría empezar a despedirse y no sólo del mundo mágico.

- _Qué sucede?_- preguntó, con la típica miradita de algo esconden lo sé y tienen exactamente tres minutos para contarlo.

Manos que se retuercen, palabras que quedan en la garganta y no permiten respirar,

- Q_ué sucede cariño?_- oh no, estaba esperando que Hermione contestara.

_- Eh verá Sra. Weasley, Ron y yo, nosotros ... decidimos que ... pues_ – idiota idiota, dilo de una vez.

Bien no podía hacerlo, era una cobarde, y él sonreía, por qué demonios seguía sonriendo, con su metro ochenta y pico desparramado sobre la silla, sus manos demasiado grandes a centímetros de las de ella, dispuesto a sostenerla ante el menor intento de fuga, sus ojos demasiado azules ( _maldición!_ ) que iban de su madre a ella, con esa chispa que no veía hace tanto , mezcla de nerviosismo, felicidad, madurez, _Oh por favor, Ronald no lo hagas tan difícil._

Molly Weasley los miraba conteniendo una risa, con los brazos en jarra y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_Se han decidido a contármelo?_ – oh no ahora se enojaría y .... un momento ¿qué? ¿ qué dijo?

_Qué?_ – preguntó Ron queriendo parecer serio, él estaba feliz se le notaba, era uno de los peores actores que conocía, incluyéndose.

Si han venido a decirme que son novios, salen juntos, se declararon, en fin. Esperaba que lo dijeran antes a decir verdad, ¿seis meses? oh es mucho tiempo, pero ya ves ... supongo que esperaron el momento adecuado, ¿qué esperas? ven aquí cariño - agrego mirando a Hermione.

Y un segundo después la abrazaba como pocas veces lo había echo, como solamente lo hacia con los Weasley o con Harry, como diciéndole bienvenida a casa.

Una extraña sensación a la que se acostumbraría con gusto, un torbellino de amor, felicidad y risas, muchas risas, algo de lo mucho que le esperaba de ahora en más, pelirrojos y risas.

_Te lo dije Hermione no era tan malo, mamá te adora._

Molly Weasley, no confeso entonces, si no muchos años después, que sabía la existencia de la pareja desde la batalla final.

* * *

Quedo un poco raro al final, pero me ganó por cansancio. Gracias por leerlo y si les gustó o no pueden decirmelo :)

Besos a todos.

~ Helen.


End file.
